


Make You Forget About Your Nine-To-Five

by Kiwifruitjuice



Category: Avengers
Genre: #Fade to black sex, #Poly I guess, #Steve is a crossdresser, #Steve likes to dress up, #They all love each other, #Tony loves Steve, #and he's actually okay with it, #ficlet thing, #idek, #so does Bucky, #sorry :/, #what the fuck is this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwifruitjuice/pseuds/Kiwifruitjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a history with Bucky, that be including being his wife on the weekends; dress, stockings, high heels and all. But now Tony is in the picture, and they're all dating each other, so Steve hasn't dressed up in a few years. That changes after a hard day at work. </p><p>Or, Tony works a nine-to-five day and comes home to find his boyfriend naked and his other boyfriend wearing panties. And he's okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Forget About Your Nine-To-Five

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute trash an I wrote it in twenty minutes but I love Crossdressing!Steve and tbh I'm a wreck and I'm not okay

Tony could be heard mumbling to himself as he trudged down the hallway, pulling at the tie that was suddenly tight against his neck. 

As he slowly approached the bedroom door,  he stopped. Faint whispering could be heard inside, along with a few high-pitched giggles. 

Tony started, aware that Bucky's voice could be heard inside. Tony was frozen as he realized Bucky had a _girl_ in _his_ bedroom. 

Tony was, well, _angry_. Tony knew Bucky had memory problems, but forgetting about your _two_ boyfriends was not possible. 

Obviously, Tony burst into the room with a few choice words on his tongue, then stopped on the spot, his heels digging into the flush carpet. 

Bucky and Steve were both staring at Tony in shock, their mouths open. Saliva was dripping from Bucky's cock, draining onto the blanket. Bucky was naked, with nothing but a belt hanging loosely around his waist. 

And Steve, well, Steve was wearing _panties_. Bright, girly, pink panties, with pink stockings and dark red lipstick smeared on his lips. A pair of black pumps were on his feet, the left dangling from Steve's heel. The tip of Bucky's cock was bright red with the lipstick, mixed with Steve's spit. 

" _Tony_ ," Steve gasped, wiping at his wet chin. Tony stared silently, his eyes stuck on Steve's ass, covered in the frilly fabric. 

"Hey, Stark," Bucky grinned, idly waving his hand at Tony. Steve glared down at Bucky, then turned towards Tony with red cheeks. 

"Uhm, I thought you worked till nine?" Steve muttered, stretching his sore knees. Tony's lip twitched, his brain was actually starting to fully comprehend the situation in front of him, and he leaned against the door frame. 

"It's ten-twenty, Stevie," Tony smiled, shaping his dazzling white teeth. Steve glanced at the clock with an embarrassed " _Oh."_

"So," Bucky piped up. "Let's address the elephant in the room." 

"Let's not and forget this ever happened," Steve rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. 

"Are you getting lipstick on my pillow, Stevie?" Tony waltzed over to Steve, and earned a laugh of approval as he spanked Steve's ass. 

" _Tony_!" Steve complained, raising his head and glaring at Tony. 

"What? You used to love getting spanked!" Bucky protested, smacking Steve's ass again. 

"Rogers," Tony glared and playfully groped Steve's bulge hidden in his panties. "Are you telling me you get off while wearing heels like a woman, and you enjoy getting your ass hit? Anything else you're not telling me?" 

Bucky grinned and reached over to Tony, pulling off the tie that had been hanging on  his neck for the last five minutes. 

Tony pressed his knees against the bed and  leaned down to kiss Bucky. Their tongues mixed together as Steve watched, palming his hard cock. 

"Trust me," Bucky moaned, glancing a lustful eye at Steve's messy lipstick. "You have no idea what this slut likes." 

Steve whimpered and demanded attention, and the two boyfriends happily complied. 

~ 

 

Natasha walked by Tony's bedroom, holding plates of food for Steve and Bucky, then stopped abruptly when she heard Steve screaming for Bucky to fuck him, Tony's laughing following the statement. 

Natasha sighed and set the plates in front of the bedroom door, then walked the hell away. 

 


End file.
